


A Change in the Wind

by xblackmagicx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Good Malfoy Family, Hogwarts, Pureblood Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xblackmagicx/pseuds/xblackmagicx
Summary: Not everything is always as it seems. We all saw what brought Snape to the side of the light; what if there was something to bring the Malfoys to the same side….





	A Change in the Wind

**Chapter 1: When Things Change**

* * *

**AN/Disclaimer – Thank you for taking the time to read this, it is an Idea I have been toying with for quite some time. It is completely planned out so I know where I am going with this story.**

**All Characters and Sub Plot to this story belong to Mrs JK Rowling; I only wish I was that cool!**

**Summary – Not everything is always as it seems. We all saw what brought Snape to the side of the light; what if there was something to bring the Malfoys to the same side….**

* * *

 

**A Change in the Wind**

**Chapter One: Prologue Part One: - When Things Change**

Lucius Malfoy never thought his life would change. From a young age he was brought up to believe that he was superior to everyone he met and that he should not allow anyone to belittle him as his status was always above theirs. His Father then introduced him to an older charismatic wizard who made promises of a better world, a world where those of Pure Blood reigned supreme. In his youthful mind this meant ultimate power and the extinction of those he was taught did not deserve to live, those with muggle blood within their veins.

As a recent Hogwarts student, with the ability to use powerful magic and the money to back him; Lucius believed this to be the best opportunity that he had ever been offered. He felt as though nothing could bring him down from the pedestal that his Father had forged for him. He was a rich, young and very powerful Pureblood with a beautiful pureblooded wife who would help him breed and raise the next generation to continue their legacy. He was honoured to receive the Dark Mark from the rising Dark Lord, to become one of a group of wizards who would bring the world to a new order.

That was until he found he was going to be a father.

He had asked his father, when Narcissa had told him that she was with child; what to expect when his child was born. Abraxas had coolly said "As long as the child is a boy then that is all that matters. Bring it up right and you will not have any problems with it in the future."

It had been a little disconcerting to hear his father refer to his future grandchild as an 'it' but he allowed himself to ignore it. As much as he tried to convince himself that he agreed with his Father's advice, he knew in his heart he couldn't turn away his child, no matter what their gender. He would often picture a small girl with golden hair and Narcissa's beautiful blue eyes sitting on his lap as he read to her. Or a boy with his refined cheekbones and grey eyes glinting in excitement as he opened a small broom that they will buy him once he is old enough. Rather than feeling as though doom was upon him with the birth of his child, it excited him. He had heard the other men within the Death Eaters whose wives were expecting a child complaining about the extra expense and the extra care needed to give their wives. Lucius made sure he spent time with Narcissa, taking her to expensive restaurants and day trips to wizarding spas across the country.

When Narcissa reached 12 weeks into her pregnancy, the healers confirmed that not only were they expecting one child but they were expecting another at the same time. He stared at his wife in shock as she gave a knowing smile and patted her rounding stomach.

"There has always been a generation of Black twins. My Great Uncle Alphard was a twin and my Father was a twin. It skipped our generation but it seems to have revealed it's self with our children," she explained gently. Lucius was surprised at how calm Narcissa had remained once learning not only were they going to have one child, but two. There had never been more than one Malfoy child born a generation, he himself had no other brothers or sisters.

His Mother had been ecstatic, she herself had always wanted more than one child but her husband had not allowed her. She wept with joy when Lucius gave her the news that she would have two grandchildren to dote over. His Father, however, had been less than pleased.

"Our family do not need more than one heir Lucius. Having more than one child leaves room for weakness!" he exclaimed during one of their arguments. Arguments had become more of a regular occurrence once the gender of their children was revealed. Narcissa and Laurette had been thrilled when it was revealed that one of the twins was a girl, and he had been more than proud when the other twin was a boy. Another surprise, as there had never been a female Malfoy born in the last 100 years.

"Lucius this is not acceptable! I never allowed your mother to have a female child no matter how much she whined for one! You are becoming soft and weak if you are allowing this farce to continue!" his Father shouted during one of their usual arguments. Lucius had calmly taken his Father's words in the past in regards to his child, but each time was like a knife in his heart. His children were not even born yet and he already felt a deep protection for them, and to hear his own father speak about them in such a manner upset him to the point of anger. He had never spoken an angry word to his Father, he had been taught that if he stepped one toe out of line that he would pay the consequences for it, but enough had been enough.

"What would you have me do Father? I cannot help how Narcissa and I have conceived. One child would have been a blessing to continue the Malfoy name, surely two children is even more of a blessing!" he exclaimed. His Father's face paled in anger and he advanced on his son, hands clenching around the snake headed cane that had been passed from father to son for generations. He lifted it to press harshly against his son's chest threateningly.

"You listen to me boy. There has never been a female Malfoy. Women are beneath us. You cannot bring up a female believing what a Malfoy should believe, she would think herself above other men. She would remain unmarried and a disgrace to the family because of this! You should be teaching that woman a lesson rather than showering her with gifts and attention. I thought she would be a suitable match for you but she has been nothing but trouble, bringing in female and multiple birth genes! I selected your Mother as my wife because she was quiet and blended in at a formal party. Any attitude was soon removed, along with any females she tried to breed for me."

Lucius stared at his Father in shock; processing the information he had been given. His Father had told him to harm his wife for conceiving twins and a female. He then revealed that there was a possibility his mother may have been with child multiple times, but once they found that child was female he took measures to dispose of it.

A sharp swot on his shoulder brought him out of his shock and he scowled at his Father in anger. Abraxas narrowed his eyes at his son's defiance.

"You look at me like that again boy and it will be you learning a lesson in proper respect to your Father. Do you understand me?" he asked sharply.

"I have always looked up to you Father and I have always shown you the proper respect that you commanded. You cannot tell me what to do with my wife or my children that is my right as a husband and a Father. I would ask that although I value your opinion, you do not insult my Wife again. If I believe that you will behave correctly when in the presence of my Children once they are born then I would ask that you treat them like you would any child, with patience and kindness. Times are changing Father, I do not want my Children to fear me when we walk alongside the Dark Lord into our new world, as I do not want to fear you when I walk by your side," he explained calmly.

Abraxas stared at him for a moment before turning on the spot and apparating from their home.

Lucius never heard or spoke to his Father in the last months of Narcissa's pregnancy. His Mother came to their home now and then with gifts for the upcoming parents and pregnancy advice for the soon to be mother. Lucius had not mentioned to his Mother that he knew he had potential siblings that His father had callously disposed of, but it made him value his mother so much more. She always appeared to be a strong woman; to come out from multiple losses with her head held high was a very honourable thing.

"Have you chosen any names for the children yet?" she asked over tea one sunny afternoon in March. Narcissa had about 4 weeks left to go in her pregnancy and she was beginning to feel it. That meant plenty of back rubs and foot rubs from her doting husband and a lot of cooling charms placed around the house. Lucius had taken to wearing his thicker cloak when indoors as the house needed to be that cool for her.

"We are at an impasse really. Lucius wants to remain with Latin names as you and Abraxas chose for him. I however, wanted to choose a constellation or a flower as is traditional in my family," Narcissa explained. Laurette nodded in understanding.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Lucius asked his Mother. She leant forward with a dazzling smile, brightening at the idea of helping to choose the names of her grandchildren. Lucius smiled, happy to see his Mother in such a way.

"When I was pregnant with Lucius, Abraxas wanted me to call him Scorpius, apparently it was the name of his great Grandfather who was in league with Grindlewald before he was imprisoned," she began. Narcissa scrunched her nose at the name, and Lucius laughed at her expression. Laurette laughed in agreement, shaking her head, "I soon told him I didn't think our Son would appreciate a name that resembled that of an insect. I looked back on the family tree and found that the eldest son of the Lady Malfoy who brought the family to England from France was actually Lucius Malfoy I. When I searched for the Latin term Lucius it translated into 'Light'. My child was the light of my life, so I chose it. Abraxas agreed when I showed him the family tree, thus the man you see before you," she explained.

Lucius felt his cheeks burn at his Mother's revelation, he had never been told that story before. Narcissa smiled warmly and took his hand in her own. She then flinched and pressed his hand against an insistent bump on her growing stomach. He smiled when he felt one of his children kick against his hand.

"Active little one isn't he?" she asked him. Lucius lifted his gaze to meet her own with a raised brow.

"How do you know that it's the boy that is so active? It may be our daughter," he told her. Narcissa laughed and looked to Laurette for support.

"Your mother told me that if our son was anything like you were when she was pregnant then I would get little rest," Laurette nodded at her son's questioning glance.

"You would usually wait until I had just settled down to rest, my eyes would be growing heavy then suddenly my stomach would be like a bucking broomstick," she explained.

"You've hardly changed into adulthood. I can rarely keep you still for a moment's peace!" Narcissa finished. Lucius shook his head as the women laughed at his expense, and turned his head back to his persistent child. He rubbed Narcissa's stomach in a soothing manner as though trying to placate his Son.

"Steady now, Little Dragon, let your Mother rest," he whispered. Laurette perked at the nickname that he had given to the active of the two children.

"Little Dragon? You have not yet picked a name but you already have a term of endearment. Who are you and what have you done with my Son?" she asked with a laugh. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Narcissa and I have struggled to agree on names, I don't like calling them 'it' or 'you' so when I speak to them I use their nicknames," he explained quietly, his cheeks burning again in embarrassment. Laurette's expression changed into one that he couldn't place. There was a small smile set on her lips and her eyes sparkled brightly.

"You speak to them Lucius?" she asked gently. Lucius nodded.

"The Healer explained that at this stage they are able to hear outside noises. With them being so close to Narcissa they will know her as soon as they are born. I wanted them to know my voice as a sign of comfort so they knew who I was," he explained quietly. Laurette and Narcissa shared a knowing look, one that confused Lucius even further.

There was silence for a moment before Laurette spoke quietly.

"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus," she whispered. Lucius frowned.

"What has Hogwarts School motto has to do with anything?" he asked. She gave him a smile.

"It translates into 'Never Tickle the Sleeping Dragon'. The Latin word for 'Dragon' is Draco," she explained. Lucius and Narcissa shared a look and Lucius felt another bump beneath his hand. He looked at Narcissa stomach in thought.

"Draco. It has a formal yet artistic ring to it, don't you think?" he asked, another bump was felt beneath his hand and he smiled.

"I think he likes it," Narcissa commented, "Draco Malfoy. Draco Regulus Malfoy." She quoted with a sad smile. Laurette frowned in question.

"Regulus?" she asked. Narcissa nodded.

"My younger cousin has not long since passed on. He was performing a secret mission for The Dark Lord and tragically fell," she explained quietly. Lucius remained quiet, choosing not to comment on the choice for his son's middle name. The Dark Lord had privately explained to him why Regulus had died. According to their Master, Regulus had decided to deflect at the last minute and had been caught attempting to flee the country. He didn't have the nerve to tell his wife the truth, she had already been distraught over her favourite cousin's death, to tell her that he was cowardly fleeing from a life he could not keep up with would tarnish her memories of the boy she knew.

Seeing her daughter in law's sorrow Laurette quickly changed the subject.

"And a name for your daughter? What nickname have you chosen for her Lucius?" she asked. Narcissa smirked.

"What other name could he choose? We all know she will have Lucius wrapped around her little finger as soon as she is born. She will become his little princess. What started as a joke soon became a regular nickname for her," she explained. Laurette nodded and laughed at her son's expense.

"I don't think there is a Latin translation for 'Princess' darling. You'll have to start brainstorming." The three laughed again in agreement

It was a dark ridiculously stormy night in April when Narcissa went into labour. He had imagined this moment every night from the moment Narcissa had told him she was with child. At the beginning, his father had explained to him that when he was born he had remained calm and allowed the Healers to do their work with his mother. Although Lucius loathed asking for advice he simply said 'Drink, not only does it calm the nerves but it helps block the sounds of screaming, especially when you're passed out.'

Lucius didn't want to be like his Father. He very rarely spoke to Narcissa's family, but he chose to quietly ask her Father's advice on his actions at the birth of each of his children. The older man had stared at his Son in law silently for a moment as if sizing him up.

Cygnus Black, although known for his ruthless behaviour when using dark magic, was a very quiet and observant wizard. He had only met him the once when he asked for Narcissa's hand in marriage. The dark haired man seemed disinterested, keeping his eyes glued to the book held before him as Lucius attempted to tell the father why he felt he was a suitable wizard for his youngest daughter.

By the time he had managed to form a sentence with a much confidence as possible Cygnus had slowly lowered the book and have him the same measuring look.

"I don't like your Father Malfoy. He's too self-assured of his standing in the Wizarding world and he is too loud of his beliefs. I sense a fall for your Father boy and I'm not too sure if I want my daughter to be a part of a family that has a high chance of falling. I could choose to have her marry in to a quiet respectable Pureblood family that would remain out of the public's eye," he answered. His voice was quiet and calm, but Lucius could sense the authority woven within the quiet tone.

Luckily, Narcissa had come to his aide and happily told her beloved Father that although Lucius' family were quite well known within the Wizarding World she was confident that Lucius would rise above his Father and with her at his side they would take the Malfoy family in a different direction. Fortunately, Cygnus Black could not refuse his darling daughter anything and he soon relented and allowed her to marry.

"I hope you don't expect Narcissa to be left alone during the birth of your children Lucius," the older man's quiet tone brought him out of his thoughts. He shook his head.

"Not at all Sir. I am concerned though that Narcissa may not want me to be there," he explained. Cygnus leant back in his chair, crossing his leg and resting his chin in his hand in thought.

"Why wouldn't she want you to be there? I know, from experience, that watching the birth of your child is a beautiful thing. I am proud to admit that I watched each and every birth of my girls and Druella was more than happy with my support during the most difficult times. No amount of magic can intervene with Nature, remember that Boy," he explained philosophically.

Knowing that his Father in Law was fully involved in the birth of his children helped solidify in Lucius' mind what he was going to do. When Narcissa calmly informed him that her water had broken and she was beginning to feel sharper pains he told her to make her way up to their bedroom and he would fetch the healer.

He made a quick floo call to their family Healer who confirmed that she would be with them momentarily; it was late in the night so he understood she would need to gather her things before arriving. He thought for a moment then called the Black's address into the fireplace. Looking into the drawing room he paused for a moment before he caught the sight of Cygnus' polished boots from his usual chair.

"Mr Black!" he called. There was a rustle of robes and a slight groan of pain but he soon came face to face with Narcissa's father. He allowed a moment to gape, he had never expected for the older man to actually get to his knees to address him.

"I am sorry for the late call sir," he said quietly with respect. Cygnus offered an amused expression, shaking his head.

"For you to be calling us so late in the evening Lucius, it is very obvious that the arrival of your children is imminent. Think nothing of it," he answered. Lucius nodded with a slight smile of embarrassment.

"I believe that Narcissa may appreciate your presence, especially that of her Mother during the birth. She may need all the encouragement we can offer," he explained. For a moment, though it was difficult to tell through the emerald glow of the flames, Lucius thought he caught a glance of approval from the older man. Cygnus nodded.

"Thank you Lucius. I will be sure to collect Druella and we will be there momentarily. Are you happy for us to inform Bellatrix? I know she has been looking forward to the birth of the children," he asked.

Lucius paused, a rejection ready on his lips. Narcissa's older sister was dark haired and extremely beautiful, but very unbalanced. She was a very powerful witch; she had been schooled from home by her Aunt Walburga as she found it difficult to get along with other people.

"She was never my favourite sister. I was very young when she began learning from our Aunt Walburga. I much preferred Andromeda as we were closer in age, but we have not spoken since she married the Muggleborn," Narcissa had explained sadly, "Father wouldn't have minded really and I know Mother didn't mind; They are more open minded when it comes to matters of the heart, but with Aunt Walburga being the head of the family she was disgraced. She cast Andromeda from the family and refused any of us to speak to her. Father is a very honourable man and he believes in following the rules set forth by the Head of the Family."

Since Andromeda had been cast from the family Bellatrix had done everything in her power to bring herself closer to her younger sister. This then introduced her to Abraxas and his friends in the Dark Lord's circle, leading to her quickly becoming engaged and married to Rodolphus Lestrange. When given the opportunity to join the Dark Lord's fold she jumped at the chance, offering her service with great enthusiasm. When he informed Narcissa she had been quietly disappointed and slightly disgusted.

Still, he imagined that Narcissa would still appreciate another female presence at the birth of her children. He gave a short nod to the older man, who nodded in conformation and closed the connection.

He then called out Malfoy Manor's address and called for a house elf to fetch his mother. Closing the floo, he stood and quickly made his way to make sure his wife was as comfortable as possible.

Half an hour after the Healer had arrived there was a knock on their bedroom door. Lucius left Narcissa's side and smiled warmly at his mother's bright eyes and smile of excitement. She breezed past him as he opened the door wider in invitation.

"Narcissa dear how are you?" she asked. Narcissa gave a tired smile, her contractions were about two minutes apart and the Healer had confirmed she was eight centimetres dilated. Lucius watched as his Mother took to his wife's side and bathed her forehead with the same cloth that he had been using to keep her cool.

"I feel anxious really, this already is quite painful. I am not really looking forward to giving birth," she explained quietly. Laurette gave a gentle smile and smoothed the hair back from the younger woman's face.

"You will forget all about it when they are placed into your arms," she whispered.

Lucius watched the moment tenderly; glad that his mother could impart her love onto his wife. The door knocked again and a dark head popped through the open crack. Lucius smiled as Narcissa's mother stepped into the room, taking in her daughter's form with concern. Not wanting to disturb the moment between her daughter and her Mother in Law she addressed him.

"Are we close?" she asked. Lucius nodded and explained what the Healer had last updated them with. Druella nodded and stepped over to the bed, smiling warmly at her daughter who in turn gave her another tired smile.

"Hello Mother," she said with gritted teeth, squeezing her Mother in law's hand as another contraction came.

"Hello darling, Lucius tells me you are doing very well," Druella answered gently, moving to her daughter's other side in comfort. Lucius silently left the room, comfortable to leave his wife for a moment in the care of the two mothers.

His House Elf had escorted Cygnus and Bellatrix into a comfortable guest room a little further down the hall from the master bedroom. He nodded respectfully to Narcissa's father and gave a brief acknowledgement to her sister.

Bellatrix smirked at him.

"So today's the day you prove that you actually do have testicles Malfoy," she stated. Cygnus gave a tut and shook his head.

"Bellatrix do not be so crass. Tonight we welcome new members to our family, please refrain from insulting their father in such a manner," he said sharply. Bellatrix soon became silent, offering her father a scowl at being berated like a child. Cygnus turned his attention back to the expectant father.

"Will your Parents be joining us tonight Lucius?" he asked.

"My Mother is already here and is mothering Narcissa as we speak. My Father will not be attending and will most likely visit once they are born. He does not have much patience for these matters," he explained as best he could, he was ashamed that his Father refused to have anything to do with his Grandchildren because they didn't fit in to the regular way of the Malfoy Family.

Cygnus considered his explanation for a moment, giving him a knowing look before nodding in acceptance.

"Well I certainly don't mind waiting to hear the newborn cries of my Grandchildren," he stated, his dark eyes twinkling. Bellatrix cackled.

"At least these will have proper blood," she said. Both men remained silent at the comment but shared another knowing look. They knew Bellatrix spoke about Andromeda and her young daughter. Lucius read the pain that suddenly came into the older man's eyes and he quickly moved to change the subject.

"I'm sure it won't be too long now. Narcissa has told me she has been feeling uncomfortable for most of the day. I asked her why she didn't tell me sooner and she told me that she didn't want to give me enough time to work myself into a panic," he explained.

Cygnus nodded with a smile, "When Druella went into labour with Bella she told me as soon as she began to feel twinges. It took twenty seven hours to bring her into the world. Let me tell you, there are a lot of thoughts that can go through a man's mind in twenty seven hours!" he exclaimed, "I'm sure after that she told Narcissa to only tell you when she was confident their arrival was imminent," he explained. Lucius nodded in agreement.

Bellatrix stood and brushed off her robes.

"Well gentlemen your jobs are over. I'll make sure to let you know when they arrive," she advised, making her way to the door. Lucius stopped her.

"I would much rather you remain here with your Father Bellatrix. I want to be beside my wife when she gives birth to our children," he told her. She frowned, crossing her arms.

"Your presence in that room would be pointless Lucius. Stay here like a good boy," she stated. Lucius opened his mouth to argue when Cygnus stood.

"Bellatrix," his voice was strong and full of authority, "Sit down and stop acting like a child. This is Lucius' house and as his guest you will show him the proper respect," he commanded. Lucius gave him a nod of thanks and quickly left the room, closing the door on the imminent argument that was bound to erupt between Father and Daughter.

Upon entering the room he found the Healer at the foot of their bed, arranging Narcissa into a comfortable position. Both mothers looked up and smiled excitedly at his arrival.

"You're just in time darling, she's almost ready," Laurette advised.

The healer turned and smiled, gesturing to the bed.

"Your help would be much appreciated Mr Malfoy to keep Mrs Malfoy as comfortable as possible. It would be easier if you could be sat behind her, allowing her to use your weight to bear down when she has to push," she explained. He nodded silently, unable to speak in fear of panic taking over.

He removed his robes and sat directly behind his wife, allowing her to nestle between his legs comfortably. Her head fell back against his shoulder and he could feel the heat radiating from her. He offered her both hands, palms up so she could link her fingers with his own. She breathed heavily through the pain, squeezing his finger tightly within her own. He gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying out in his own pain, instead taking a deep breath to offer quiet words of comfort to her.

"You have been doing so well love," he told her, gifting her with a kiss to the side of her head.

"Ok Mrs Malfoy, you are now fully dilated. On your next contraction I want you to bear down and push as hard as you can," the healer explained calmly, quickly placing a cleansing charm on her hands. Narcissa nodded and took a few deep breaths, wriggling into a position to best help her with that. Soon, her fingers crushed his with a vice like grip as she gave a grunt of exertion. Her eyes snapped shut and her face scrunched in concentration. He continued to offer words of encouragement as she pushed, taking her weight with his own.

She released the held breath and panted, preparing herself for the next contraction.

"You are doing very well darling," Druella told her, placing a hand on her right leg encouragingly. Narcissa shook her head.

"It hurts so much," she whispered. Both older women shared a look and leant closer.

"It will do darling but it will soon be over and it will be soon forgotten. I promise," her mother bent to kiss her daughter's cheek, patting at her leg in preparation.

For ten minutes they followed the same process: Narcissa pushing to bring her baby into the world and the other three offering words of encouragement for her. Soon, the first cries of an infant echoed around the room as the Healer took a small body into her arms. The umbilical cord was clipped and the Healer offered for Lucius to cast the slicing hex to cut it. With trembling fingers Lucius reached for his want and silently cast the hex, cutting the cord. He stared wide eyed at the crying child as it was swaddled within a blanket and handed to Laurette whose eyes were wet with tears. She cradled the infant within her arms and held it in a position so the new parents could look upon their new child.

"It's your Princess," She whispered emotionally. Narcissa gave a cry and lifted a pale hand to shift the blanket from her daughters face. Lucius stared at the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, even though she was still covered in amniotic fluid and her small face was scrunched up in indignant anger he still thought she was utter perfection.

The Healer gave them a moment to gaze upon their new daughter before bringing their attention back to hand; there was still one more child to be born.

With renewed determination to bring their son into the world Narcissa grit her teeth and pushed with her next contraction. Their son, being the smaller of the two children, came in less time than his sister and moments later his cries were soon heard. Lucius helped cut the cord with more confidence, clasping his tired wife's shoulders as she slumped against him. Their son was wrapped into another blanket and handed to his other Grandmother who cooed over the child as the Healer finished up with the new mother and helped deliver the placenta.

Once finished, she and Lucius helped bring Narcissa into a comfortable position in the bed, made sure she was clean and covered. As Narcissa took a moment to regain some energy, the Healer turned her attention to the new-borns, using her wand to take measurements, weights and to make sure they were clean.

Lucius watched in anticipation as the recent Grandmothers shared a look of joy and brought the children over to their parents. Their son was placed gently into Narcissa's waiting arms. Lucius sat on the bed beside her, staring in pride at his small son. Laurette cleared her throat, taking his attention.

She nodded down to the wriggling bundle in her arms with a smile.

"I think someone wants to say hello," she whispered. Lucius stared at her for a moment, wondering how he was going to refrain from hurting the small body in her arms. His mother rolled her eyes.

"Copy my arms; make a cradle with your elbow so she can rest her head. It will come naturally to your darling, I promise," she told him. He took a deep breath and held out his arms, releasing it slowly as he carried the weight of his daughter.

His heart pounded with joy and utter adoration as he gazed upon the now porcelain skin of his little girl. Now that he had the time to study her he noticed that she had bright strands of golden hair drying upon her head. Her small lips were pursed in an angry pout but it did not take away from the beautiful bow shape. He leant back on the headboard, unable to remove his gaze from her beautiful face.

"She's perfect," he whispered, emotion forcing his throat to close and his eyes to water dangerously. He looked over to his son in his wife's arms and saw a similarly shaped nose and even brighter coloured hair. They both quietened down in the arms of their parents, seemingly happy within their protection.

"They're both perfect," Narcissa whispered, her voice thick with emotion. Lucius looked up to find both Grandmothers stood together, watching the new parents with pride. He nodded to the door.

"You may want to tell the waiting Grandfather and Aunt that they can come and meet them, Narcissa needs her rest. They will each need feeding before she sleeps also," he told them.

Druella nodded and quickly left the room, not before bending to give her daughter another kiss on her head. Laurette moved back to Lucius' side, affectionately running her fingers through his loose hair as his gaze returned to his daughter.

"I never thought I would feel this happy; this complete," he said to her quietly. Narcissa rested her head on his shoulder and gave a tired but happy sigh.

"I know, they make us whole," she said quietly. Lucius nodded and gave a content sigh, happily keeping his gaze on his children.

The door to the bedroom opened and Druella stepped back into the room, followed closely by Cygnus and Bellatrix. Narcissa perked up slightly when she found her Father and she smiled at him. He moved to her side of the bed and took her face in her hands, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

"I am very proud of you Narcissa. You have done very well," he said warmly. Lucius' heart burst at the love that Cygnus displayed to his daughter, gently brushing her hair away from her eyes.

"Thank you Father," she whispered. He nodded and reached down so he could see clearly the face of his Grandson.

"His looks very much like his Father already, I imagine he will be blessed with the Malfoy hair," he said nodding to the bright strands on the boys head. Lucius nodded.

"It's something that we have never been able to escape unfortunately," he explained proudly, Cygnus nodded then looked over to his Granddaughter.

"She will certainly break a few hearts when she is older. If you have any sense about you Lucius you will lock her away and never let another man's gaze fall upon her. She is very much like Narcissa was, wouldn't you say Druella?" he asked his wife.

"The same little cherub face, simply beautiful," she said gently. Bellatrix gave her sister a small hug, mindful of the boy in her arms.

"Well done Cissy," she whispered. Narcissa smiled gratefully at her family, resting her head tiredly on her husband's shoulder. Druella stepped forward and offered to take the boy out of his mother's arms, Cygnus stopped her.

"They have not yet picked a name for them Darling," he told her, "allow them a moment to hold them as they do," he explained. Druella nodded and looked at the new parents with expectation. Narcissa have a small laugh.

"This little man has been named for a few months now. His name shall be Draco Regulus Malfoy," she told them. Cygnus gave a nod.

"That is a very grand name for a fine young man. What of your daughter Lucius? What will she be named?" he asked. Lucius looked down at his little girl thoughtfully.

Finally, he looked up with a smile and shared a look with his wife.

"Narcissa and I have discussed this recently, we couldn't decide on what type of name we would choose for our daughter as nothing seemed beautiful enough for her, and we were certainly right. Narcissa then found that not only was the name 'Draco' a Latin translation, but it was also a constellation. We decided to use this as a theme for the both of them, so we researched all constellations that would fit. There was only one really that will be perfect for her. So please allow me to introduce Aurora Laurette Malfoy," he explained.

Aurora and Draco was certainly an intelligent pair of children. Weeks after their birth they were using each other to play off their parents. Lucius had never felt so rushed and so tired. Draco was a very heavy sleeper but woke early full of energy, he commanded attention from his parents during the day to keep him entertained. Aurora was very happy to entertain herself, she was quiet and very reserved, however she was very difficult to put down to sleep for the night. Her bright eyes would watch her Father in what he felt was amusement as he walked backwards and forwards in their room, rocking her up and down to lull her into a slumber.

Laurette and Druella had taken it upon themselves to help the young parents as much as they could. They would often take it in turns to go to the house and offer to watch the children so Lucius and Narcissa could have a little time to themselves.

By the time the twins were nine months old Christmas was right around the corner. Lucius had used as much of his family money to spoil his children with as many wizarding toys that he could find. It greatly amused Narcissa, who had learnt that it wasn't how much she received but it was what she received that made Christmas special. Lucius, who had never had to share or worry about the family's financial situation, found it difficult to learn this prospect.

"I do not want our children to be spoiled Lucius. Soon, they will begin to realise that they should expect this sort of extravagant spending when really it is something that should be earned or rewarded. Please, don't get them anything else," Narcissa has asked him when he came home with a child's life size model of Hogwarts castle.

Their other problem was choosing which family home to visit on Christmas day. Both mothers had asked for their presence at Christmas dinner so they could spend the day with their new Grandchildren. Lucius had been quite diplomatic and had offered for both families to sit around his table for Christmas dinner so they could all be together.

"The Invitation is extended to Abraxas as well Laurette," Narcissa had told her. Lucius and Laurette shared an uncomfortable glance. Lucius had not heard from his Father since before the birth of the twins. He had quietly asked his mother if he had made any comments about his Grandchildren, but Abraxas had remained silent on the matter.

It was a surprise however, when his father appeared through his floo early on Christmas morning once Lucius and Narcissa had made a show of opening their children's presents. Lucius and Abraxas had stared at each other for a moment before Lucius grit his teeth and offered his hand to his father.

"Merry Christmas Father," he said politely. Abraxas stared at the offered hand, his face blank. He then sharply placed his own hand into his sons and gave it a brief shake.

"Thank you for your invitation," he said simply. Lucius felt his stomach drop at his Father's formality but gave a stiff nod in his direction, quickly giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around his back and gave him a squeeze.

"Merry Christmas Darling," she whispered, placing a hand on his cheek with a smile. Tapping it gently she looked over his shoulder and her eyes brightened at the sight of her grandchildren, "Oh Lucius, you've spoiled them. They aren't even a year old yet and already they have a room full of gifts!" she exclaimed, reaching down to give the seated Narcissa a kiss on the cheek. She then picked up the closer child, who happened to be Draco, and bounced him slightly. The small boy smiled toothlessly at his Grandmother and placed his pudgy hands on her face, capturing a lose strand of her blonde hair.

She stepped back to her husband's side, capturing the older man's attention. He stared attentively at the boy whose smile had dropped and eyes widened at the stranger before him. Laurette smiled comfortingly at her Grandson.

"Draco, this is your Grandfather. Abraxas, this is Draco," she introduced gently. Lucius watched as his father eyed up his son silently. He felt his protectiveness rise within him as he watched Draco fidget in his Grandmother's arms, the eyes of the stranger unnerving him. As he was about to step forward to take him away from the older man Abraxas offered a finger to the boy, a slight smile at his lips.

"It is very nice to finally meet you, Master Draco," he said quietly. Draco seemed to contemplate the safety of the finger before him. He looked to his Grandmother who nodded encouragingly before slowly taking the older finger into his hands. Lucius gave a quiet sigh of relief and reached down to pick up his daughter from beside his wife. The small girl automatically buried her face into Lucius' neck and gripped his robes within her hands. Narcissa gave a laugh as she stood, shaking her head as Lucius placed a hand comfortingly on his daughter's head.

Abraxas looked over to his son and his smile dropped. Lucius took a tentative step towards his Father.

"I know you never accepted the fact that we were to have a son and a daughter Father, but Aurora is as much family as Draco and we love her very much. I would be delighted if you would have a part in her life," he explained carefully. Aurora chose this moment to lift her head and turn her piercing blue eyes towards her Grandfather's.

If there was something that had differed between the twins it was their eye colours. When first born both shared eyes the colour of a still ocean. Slowly Draco's eyes darkened and became the silvery grey of his Father's. Aurora's eyes had brightened into a brilliant blue, sharp and clear as crystal. When met they seemed to stare right into your very soul.

Abraxas stared at his Granddaughter in thought, taking in her features. She watched him with interest, her eyes flitting over his face. She looked at her Father in curiosity at the stranger, her small brows furrowing in confusion. Lucius smiled and took another step closer to his Father.

"Aurora, this is your Grandfather," he introduced gently. Abraxas took a moment to question his son.

"She was the younger of the two?" he asked sternly. Lucius nodded immediately, sharing a sharp look with Narcissa as she pursed her lips in agitation. Although he was blatantly lying to his Father he knew it would be easier to tell him that Draco was the elder twin and give him time to become used to his Grandchildren.

Abraxas nodded in satisfaction, "They are fine looking creatures Lucius, then again I expected nothing less from the Malfoy line," he stated arrogantly. Narcissa stepped to her husband's side and took their daughter from his arms, tucking her into her side as she turned and moved silently into the kitchen. Lucius watched her with regret, wishing that his Father hadn't arrived to slowly ruin their Christmas.

The floo chimed again to signal the arrival of the Blacks. Lucius accepted his Mother in Law's kiss to the cheek and warmly shook his Father in Law's hand, both accepted with A 'Merry Christmas'. Druella went straight to her Grandson, taking his smiling face into her hands to offer him a big kiss. Cygnus offered a formal hand to the elder Malfoy, politely offering a 'Merry Christmas' before wandering into the kitchen to find his daughter and beloved Granddaughter.

Cygnus had been with his wife on multiple occasions to visit his Grandchildren. He adored both equally but his Granddaughter held a special place in his heart. He would often sit with her on his knee, cuddled beneath his arm as he read to her, or he would tell her stories of their family's history, elaborating to make them sound much more exciting and adventurous. Narcissa and Druella would laugh at his stories, with Narcissa saying "I'm not sure she understands them Father, she is still only very young." Cygnus would shake his head with a warm smile, his gaze remaining solely on his Granddaughter.

"She is an intelligent child Narcissa. She is listening to the change in my voice and her eyes tell me that she understands as they are reacting to every word I say," he explained.

During the day, the tension between the two older men became more and more obvious. It got to a stage where even the children were beginning to whimper at the awkward feelings that surrounded them. Lucius had created an excellent relationship with his Father in Law, and couldn't help but notice the looks of jealousy that his Father would throw towards the dark haired man every time he and Lucius would get into a discussion.

Later in the afternoon, Bellatrix arrived bearing gifts for her niece and nephew. She gave them both a squeeze and made a show of opening the gifts for them, rattling shiny magical toys that captured their attention almost immediately. She cackled and drew them to her, bouncing them within her arms.

"I never thought I would ever know anything as beautiful at these two," she told them, "He's going to be so handsome and she will be so beautiful; a beautiful heiress to the Malfoy family," she exclaimed. Silence filled the room as the adults stared at the woman in horror.

Lucius watched his father's expression change from one of comfort to one of anger. Narcissa too had read the change of dynamics within the room and quickly swooped to take her children, standing behind her husband to protect them from the upcoming onslaught.

Abraxas stood from his wife's side and scowled darkly at his son.

"Heiress of the Malfoy name? How is this possible when the boy was born first," he asked quietly. Although he seemed calm, Lucius could hear the anger building within his voice.

"Of course she's the Heir, she was the first born, not Draco," Bellatrix explained, not knowing the lies made earlier that morning, "She'll make a good one too, and she will have powerful magic. Once taught to control it I'm sure she will make an excellent Heir," she advised, caution in her tone at the older man's unhappiness.

"This is not acceptable Lucius, The Malfoys have never had a female heir!" he exclaimed. Bellatrix stood in defence.

"There is nothing wrong with a female heir! After all, I am the Heir to the Black family!" she shouted defensively. Abraxas scoffed.

"Yes, because the first two in line weren't worth their weight. One a foolhardy Muggle loving Gryffindor blood traitor and the other dead from his own cowardice! You are only heir by default because the Black Family can't seem to produce strong males!" he sneered at the younger woman.

Cygnus stiffened in anger and raised his ebony wand towards the blonde haired man who responded in kind with his own wand.

"You will not insult my family Malfoy. The Blacks have been around for a long time, much longer then the Malfoys ever were. The gender of a person does not decide how they lead a family, surely you can attain to that! Wasn't it your great great Grandmother who brought your family to these shores when the French Revolution became a little too difficult to handle?" he spat, his knuckles paling under the tightness of his grip around his wand. Lucius watched the interaction in silence, automatically cowering under his Father's anger. Narcissa gripped his arm, struggling under the combined movement of their children. He reached behind him and took Aurora into his arms, rubbing her back soothingly. She buried her face into his neck, rubbing her nose against the collar of his robes. Draco watched with a combination of curiosity and fear, watching the older man warily.

Laurette came to her husband's side, laying a gentle hand on his raised arm.

"Please dear, this is neither the time nor the place for this discussion. It is Christmas after all," she explained quietly. He angrily shoved her hand off his arm, the force of which propelled her slightly and forced her to lose her balance. This then caused her to fall sideways with a cry. Druella quickly stepped forwards to help the older woman back to her feet but Lucius had already caught the pain in her eyes, forcing him towards the infamous Malfoy anger.

"That is enough Father," he spoke with as much power as possible, "This is my home and you are a guest in it. If you cannot speak politely to my other guests then you will be asked to leave," he said formally. Abraxas turned his sneer to his son.

"You disappoint me Lucius. After everything we agreed upon when you were younger; you have defied me in the most grievous of ways. Not only have you lied to me but you do not defend our family honour when it is questioned so blatantly," he snapped.

"Father I have married into the Black Family, they are now as much my family as the Malfoys. I cannot stand by whilst you slander their names. That in its self is a dishonour to our family!" he exclaimed, "I lied because I knew you would not be pleased that Aurora will become the heir to the Malfoy family. We wanted to let your form a bond with her as her Grandfather before explaining to you that she would be heir. Father it is not something that we are not pleased with, with the proper instruction she would be a very powerful heir," he explained. His voice calmed towards the end of his speech, hoping to bring his Father to their ideas. This only proved to make Abraxas angrier.

"You thought that I would bond with her? I only acknowledged her as Draco's sister. I would have wanted nothing to do with her!" he exclaimed. Narcissa gasped.

"How can you say that? How can you look at them and favour one over the other?" she asked quietly. Abraxas smirked.

"Ask your Father how he can pretend that one of his daughters no longer exists. Ask him why when Andromeda begged him to approve of her Marriage to the Mudblood he would not give his blessing. Ask your Mother why when her oldest daughter came to her when she found she was pregnant her mother ignored her and walked away. It's because your nasty sister couldn't keep her mouth shut and went crying to the female head of the family about her sister's love affair with a Mudblood. Walburga then struck her from the family and ordered for her to be ignored by the same family. Your Mother and Father keep to this as they were ordered to follow that rule and will not break it to dishonour their family." He explained.

The Blacks cast a sad glance between the three of them, Bellatrix sneered.

"That is different Malfoy; Andromeda knew the consequences of becoming involved with the Mudblood. I even gave her a chance before I went to Aunt Walburga to reveal her secrets. Aurora cannot help that she was the first born and she cannot help that she is female!" she exclaimed.

"You are right; the child is not at fault. Her parents however, should have taken care of her long before she was allowed to live."

Silence followed his statement. Laurette brought her eye level to the ground in shame and Lucius gave her a look of concern. The Black's shared expressions of shock and horror.

"You mean to tell me that you would have had Narcissa dispose of her child because she was a female?" Druella whispered in shock. Narcissa sneered.

"Something tells me it wouldn't be the first time he's asked for that to be done before," she stated. Laurette visibly flinched, confirming Narcissa's words.

Lucius sighed and brought his daughter closer to his chest, taking comfort from her familiar scent.

"Father, I think you had better leave before you further ruin my children's first Christmas," he told his Father calmly.

"If I leave this house Lucius you will be dead to me. It is only because you are my only heir that I do not strike you from my family and leave you with nothing," Abraxas answered sternly. Lucius, in a moment of bravery, met his father's gaze with his own with renewed determination.

"Then I am dead to you Father. If you cannot accept my family for who they are then I do not want you to be a part of it," he stated. Abraxas gave one more scowl before turning towards the fireplace. As he took a handful of floo powder he turned his head to his wife who had not moved from her position.

"You will come with me. I will not hesitate to strike you from my family if you do not Laurette. A wife is replaceable, a son is not. If you do not want to find yourself with nothing then you better find yourself back in Malfoy Manor, sharpish," he stated. Lucius took a step forward to defend his mother but in a moment of bravery Laurette lifted her arm to stop him.

"If you would rather have a wife by your side that no longer loves you then so be it," she said quietly and firmly. She stepped towards the fireplace.

Before she could step inside, Abraxas stopped her and turned her towards their son.

"Say goodbye Laurette, after all, this is the last time you will see the boy. After today we no longer have a child," he explained to her. Laurette closed her eyes in pain, swallowing against the grief that was beginning to take hold of her.

She looked towards her only son and her Grandchildren and gave a watery smile, feeling a tear slide down her cheek in sorrow.

"I will always love you my darling. Do not make any wrong decisions and keep those two close and safe," she whispered. Lucius, unable to speak due to the closing of his throat simply nodded. Narcissa stepped to her husband's side and gave a nod to her Mother in Law.

"Our children will never forget you Laurette. They will always have two Grandmothers," she said. Laurette felt another tear slip down her cheek. She gave a thankful nod then stepped into the green flames, giving one last glance to her family before being swept away back to Malfoy Manor.

Silence followed the departure of the Malfoys. Narcissa lifted a hand and placed it comfortingly on her husband's arm. Bellatrix sneered at the fireplace, crossing her arms childishly.

"Who does he think he is saying that women had no place at the head of a family? Aunt Walburga certainly never had a problem and I know I certainly won't," she said obnoxiously. Narcissa glared at her older sister.

"Do you really think that is the first thing on our minds at the moment? As always Bellatrix you get us in trouble with your big mouth, just like you got Andromeda in trouble!" she exclaimed. Bellatrix stood with a scowl.

"I can't believe you all lied to him like you are ashamed that Aurora will be heir to the family!" she exclaimed.

"We kept the truth from him so we could give Laurette enough time with her Grandchildren. Don't you think we knew he would pull her away from her family once he found out the truth? Now she will never be able to see her Grandchildren grow up with her own eyes, because Abraxas will keep her by his side at all times to ensure his promise is kept," Narcissa explained. Bellatrix opened her mouth to argue back when Cygnus stepped to their sides with a scowl.

"Girls please, arguing between ourselves is not going to make this situation better. We will not allow Aurora and Draco to forget their Grandmother and her sacrifice. We will honour her in the best way possible and that will be by keeping her alive in their memories," He turned then to address his younger daughter, "Narcissa, no matter what our intentions we never told Bellatrix what our decision was. She is not at fault for revealing the truth to Abraxas. She has an obligation to be truthful as future head of House Black," he explained. Narcissa glared at her father.

"Just as she had an obligation to tell Aunt Walburga about Andromeda? Don't give me that look Father, I saw your regret when Abraxas brought up the subject of my sister, you couldn't even meet my gaze! She came to you when she wanted the honour for her marriage to the man she loves! She went to mother to discuss her impending pregnancy and both of you turned her away like she was yesterday's news! If we are meant to be a family then we do not show our loyalties towards one another very clearly!" she exclaimed.

Lucius brought his wife to his side, calming her with his presence. She released a harsh breath, turning slightly into his chest with Draco buried into her neck. He sighed and curled his arm around her, rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"We have all had a very long day, perhaps it will be best to end this day on better terms before something is said that we will regret," he murmured to her. Narcissa nodded and headed silently towards the stairs, deciding to remove herself from the situation lest her anger get the better of her. Druella stepped forward in a motion to stop her but her husband's arm fell across her chest.

"Narcissa," he called, Narcissa stopped but did not turn, he continued, "I regret letting my honour rule the way I treated my daughter. I am ashamed that I could not be the father she needed at the time and I am sure your mother feels the same. Do not think that I am so callous as to not keep an eye on her; she is still my daughter and will always remain that way in my heart. She knows that your mother and I care for her and will be there for her at her greatest need. As we would for all of you," he explained softly.

Narcissa turned slightly to gaze thoughtfully at her Father. She gave him a small smile in recognition at his words, but this soon dropped at her sister's scoff.

"I knew you and Mother couldn't resist staying away from that dirty traitor. She dishonours the family by breeding with a dirty Mudblood but she comes crying back to Mummy and Daddy and the little baby is coddled! She doesn't deserve the love of our family and she certainly doesn't deserve our help!" she exclaimed. Narcissa glared.

"And if it was me? Had I fallen for a Muggleborn and been discarded from the family, would you pretend I did not exist?" she asked quietly. Bellatrix scowled.

"Mudbloods are the dirtiest things to roam this land and if you attached yourself to one then yes, I would not count you as my sister. You, like Andromeda, would be dead to me," she turned to her parents, "You should both be cast from the family for betraying us like this, Aunt Walburga strictly said that she was not to be spoken to-" Cygnus interrupted her.

"Walberga's word isn't law! I'd like to remind you Bellatrix that you are only fashioned heir to the family, Walburga has not yet named you because she is still in mourning for her son. I am still your Father and I do not deserve to be spoken to in such a way!" He yelled, surprising Lucius at the volume. He had never once heard his Father in Law raise his voice to anyone.

Cygnus continued, "Pureblood families are losing family members left, right and centre, because they do not realise what is important in this world. It does not matter what blood is taken through the family, what is important is that a family stands united. Only then do they remain strong. You ask me why I couldn't simply ignore your sister. My heart is too open to her, I love her too dearly to simply let her go and forget she exists!" he exclaimed.

"Aunt Walburga isn't as soft and as weak as you Father, and this is why she runs this family. Your parents knew that you were not worth the blood running through your veins! Once she removes Sirius from the family and I become heir to the House of Black then I will be having words with her about the behaviour of my family. Perhaps you will all find yourselves on your backsides in the cold street because you're all too weak to understand the ruling behind her words!" she screeched. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Bellatrix found herself thrown against the wall beside the fireplace. The other adults stared in surprise; each of them eyeing the other in suspicion.

It was only when Lucius felt Aurora release a deep breath and allow her head to fall heavily against his shoulder that he suspected the surge of magic had come from his daughter. He felt her skin tremble beneath his fingers as she breathed deeply, as though she was trying to catch her breath. He smirked when Bellatrix stood and gave them looks of accusation. He shifted his daughter in his arms and gave her a brief kiss on her head.

"You did say she would be powerful Bellatrix. She is also very protective of those she loves, please desist in insulting her family any further and please remove yourself from my home. I have asked the same of my father and I will ask the same of you," he explained. Bellatrix sneered and took a handful of the glittery powder. She turned back briefly to address her parents and her sister.

"Is this what you want? Another family member adrift in the world? Do you want to break the Black family apart until there is no one left?!" she exclaimed. Cygnus sighed and shook his head.

"You know this is not what I want Bella. If you insist on acting like you are above our family then perhaps you should not be a part of this family," he said quietly. Bellatrix sneered and threw the floo powder into the grate, lighting the flames a bright green.

"It's funny; there are a lot of family members who have died this night. Lucius is dead to his Father, and now you are dead to me. Be sure to remember Father that when you next see me I will not be familiar with you. You shall not be invited to attend the birth of my first child once Rodolphus and I decide to have one. Once I become the head of the House of Black you better watch your step, because I will be keeping my eye open," she explained darkly.

Narcissa drew her wand and pointed it at her older sister.

"Get out of my house. How dare you threaten our Father like that!" she whispered, her tone biting and sharp. Bellatrix simply smirked and stepped into the emerald flames, disappearing which a whoosh.

* * *

**Thank you all for taking the time to read my story. As I have said, I have big plans for this so watch this space...**


End file.
